Love for Lust
by wistfulwatcher
Summary: During their time in Neverland, Regina stumbles across David and Snow under the effects of a magical aphrodisiac and gets caught in the middle. Regina/Snow/David, hints of Regina/Emma.


Warnings: dub-con (sex pollen), possible reference to thoughts about an underage female (depending on how you read it), and borderline incesty references ("stepmother").

* * *

"Hey, Regina?" Emma grunts on top of the inflection, splitting another log with the swing of an axe. Regina turns to watch her, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, lips tight in preparation for the latest issue.

Emma continues to slice air with the sharp blade, not turning to look at Regina for a moment. Her bottom teeth worry her upper lip, setting Regina's nerves on edge. "Could you go see what's keeping… them?"

Her brows raise further, and Regina's focus slips to Hook, constructing a fire as delicately as possible with one hand just feet away. Hook's movement doesn't halt but a smirk breaks across his lips, and Regina huffs. "Excuse me?"

With a sigh, Emma stops her labor and leans on the axe, turning to look at Regina with tired eyes. "Mary Margaret and David went for a walk a while ago, could you just see if you can find them?" Regina's eyes narrow. "I'm chopping, and Hook's making the fire, can you just—"

"I offered to do both of those chores in mere seconds, if you recall." Emma licks at her bottom lip before stepping away from the axe and lowering her voice just a little.

"Yeah, I know. But I just want, I kinda need to do something with all this energy, ok?" Regina sucks in a breath, ready to snap at the mere idea of spending a second more than necessary searching for the Charmings (a task she is all-too familiar with) before exhaling at the tight lips pressed together on Emma's mouth.

"Please, Regina?" Dropping her arms at her sides, she gives a curt nod. _After all_, she muses, _we've been doing so well lately_.

Already turning to walk away, she can't help but bite out, "If I don't find them in five minutes I'm turning around."

* * *

Regina sneers at one of the lower hanging branches that dares to fall into her path, and pushes it aside. As she flicks her hair out of her eyes she halts, suddenly hearing rushing water and what certainly sounds like giggling.

Moving slowly and trying to soften her steps, she pushes aside a large set of leaves to look ahead, her breath shallow. Regina's eyes dart across the landscape until she catches movement on the edge of a river. Two figures are moving behind a rock, and taking a step out of the brush she's able to see one splashing in the water.

Both figures look tall, taller than most of the lost boys they've encountered, and that _giggle_ just sounds—

"David!" Her shoulders dropping at the girlish squeal, Regina lets the branch slip from her fingers and raises a brow in irritation, pushing through the foliage and stalking over to the river.

"Whenever you two are finished, your daughter is back at camp feeling rather…abandoned." The smirk crosses her lips unbidden, the familiar rush of taunting Snow flooding through her body. It's petty and unnecessary, but with Henry missing she'll take the briefest of moments that make her feel in control.

To her horror, the giggling doesn't stop. Rather, when Regina turns to face the couple fully, a new sneer crosses her lips. Snow sits on the edge of the river, her pants and shoes discarded on the land, her legs in the water up to her knees.

David is even further submerged, his shirt and pants (_and gods knew what else_, Regina thinks with a shudder) flung across the shore with his wife's garments. He stands in the shallow water as it laps across his stomach, and he grins up at Snow as he stands between her thighs.

The sight of him is not entirely unpleasant, she finds herself noting with a grimace. His chest is muscular, lean but toned, and sprinkled with light brown hair that makes her swallow a little harder than necessary. It's been a long time since Graham, longer since anyone else, and she looks back at Snow quickly, uncomfortable with her train of thought.

Clearing her throat, Regina bites out, "Didn't you hear me?" David's hands slide up Snow's thighs, teasing at the cotton resting on her hips, and sliding in closer to her. "I said, your daughter is wondering, not for the first time in her life, where her parents have gone."

As her voice rises, Snow seems to wake from her stupor just slightly, and turns her head to look up at Regina. David seizes the opportunity, slipping his arms around her waist as his nose nuzzles into her neck, seemingly oblivious to his audience.

"Regina!" Snow seems to realize she is there, finally, and she looks up at Regina with wide, wild eyes. It sounds, almost, as though Snow is excited to see her. Stepping back, Regina examines the pair before her, trying to push her disgust at their happiness aside. Neither of them seem to be able to keep their hands from wandering, and as distasteful as their display is, Regina feels the briefest tingle of nerves coursing along her lower back, feels her breath quicken just slightly.

Snow licks her lips, her eyes fluttering closed a moment before she reopens them and offers Regina a crooked smile. "What are you doing here?"

Regina's brows furrow at Snow's tone; gentle and sweet and unsuspecting. It's familiar and completely unwelcome, the voice of the fresh-faced stepdaughter that wanted nothing more than to spend time with Regina.

"I was asked to bring you back to camp," Regina sneers, puts as much disdain in her voice as possible to remind Snow of her place. "Though it seems you have more important things to do than look for your grandson?" Her words are pointed, meant to cause needless guilt; they're stopping for the night, resting until they get word from Pan again.

David pulls back from his wife, looks up at Regina, and the sight of both of them, so sympathetic and caring makes her want to reach forward and drown them both. Snow frowns, and reaches out for Regina's hand, her fingers wet from the river.

"We'll find him, Regina," Snow says quickly, but her eyes are hooded, her lips parted as she breathes heavily and Regina's lips twitch at the canned reassurance. Her fingers are gentle on Regina's wrist, her thumb brushing back and forth over her hand, and Regina pulls back quickly, shivering at the droplets that run down her wrist.

The water is cool but sends heat up her spine, and she furrows her brow at the sensation, rubbing her fingers over her damp skin to wipe it away. "Yes, well how can I doubt when half our party sneaks away to the river for a quickie."

Snow giggles again—honestly _giggles_ at a time like this—and Regina's jaw tightens. David is pressing hot open-mouthed kisses along Snow's collarbone, unbuttoning her shirt slowly to bare her plain cotton bra to the night air. Licking her lips, Snow tilts her head back, moaning, and Regina feels a bit of a blush stain her cheeks at her brazenness.

It's wrong, watching them like this—and that they would continue knowing Regina is just a step from them—but Regina can't move. Thick tendrils of heat have started to wind up her arms, over her skin, and she is suddenly too warm in her jacket.

"That wasn't why we…" Snow trails off, pulling David closer to her and suddenly they are kissing desperately, David's large hands palming his wife's thighs as he pulls her closer.

It's disgusting, Regina thinks, that they should be this entirely wrapped up in each other no matter the circumstance. But there is something else that needles at her, something familiar and unpleasant that sits heavily in her belly.

Jealousy, she realizes, with a heavy swallow and narrowed eyes. It has been so long since she's had the physical comfort of another person, and even longer since she's had something deeper. She's terrified more often than not here, plagued by doubt and fear of losing her son, and she is alone; Emma, who is the only other person that knows what it's like—who she sometimes thinks _almost_ could offer comfort of some sort—has not only the _pirate_, but her parents as well.

And Regina has no one. She is alone, in every sense of the word, and being confronted with the very opposite—the couple of _true love_—she finds herself warring between loneliness and bitterness.

"_Snow_," David moans against her neck, his fingers tugging at the clasp of her bra. The sound draws Regina's attention and a sneer returns to her lips, despite the all-too-pleasant heat that pools between her legs at the display before her.

"I suppose I'll go back to camp and inform your daughter of your activities while our son is missing," she bites out, and turns back toward the camp, shrugging off her jacket as she moves. Her skin is getting hotter, her head fuzzier, and as she thinks of the woman back at the camp her breath quickens.

"Wait, Regina," Snow whines her name and it is somehow both annoying and arousing, her breath shallow as she looks up at Regina. Her eyes are hooded as David's fingers ghost up her thighs, applying pressure through her panties. "We didn't mean to," she blushes as she trails off, showing more shame at the thought of verbalizing her actions than the actions themselves. "We just stopped for a dip, and…" she bites her lip in a way that Regina finds grating, but still wishes it were her teeth, suddenly.

"The water feels so good," she finishes, and Regina's eyes slide from her face to the rushing waterfall behind them, a very distinct heart-shaped formation protruding through the water.

Regina's eyes widen, and she swallows as she drops her jacket to the ground, walking over quickly toward Snow and kneeling down to grasp her chin roughly between her fingers. "You fools," she hisses, looking between Snow and David, the latter narrowing his eyes.

"Hey," David warns, snapping from his lustful haze to wrap a strong hand over the delicate curve of Regina's wrist, more river water running over her skin.

Snow looks up at her, eyes wide as she breathes Regina in, their faces much too close to be harmless. "Regina?" she asks, and her lips twitch in the corners as she begins to smile, despite the firm grip Regina has on her chin.

"You _fools_," she repeats, dropping Snow's face from her fingers, and shaking off David's grip with just a moment of hesitation. "Did you not happen to notice where you were bathing?" her words are harsh, even as she tries not to think of how soft Snow had felt beneath her fingers, how firm David's grip had been and how warm it would be between them.

She'd be lying if she said she's never thought of this, of destroying them in such a way, separately or together. Snow's purity had been too tempting to corrupt back in the Enchanted Forest, and she'd almost bedded David with a simple bat of her eyelashes in Storybrooke.

And to taint the _truest_ of true loves, well, that's an idea that never ceases to send a shiver up her spine.

"What do you mean?" Snow's too-innocent voice brings her back and fights against the heady sensations starting to cloud her judgment, rubbing at her wrist as if she could erase all traces of the magic that's already seeped into her skin.

Clenching her jaw in a familiar frustration that only Snow could stoke, Regina juts her chin toward the waterfall. "Before you idiots decided to jump into a strange river bed, did you happen to note _that_?"

David doesn't break his focus from his wife's skin, nipping playfully at the shell of her ear. Snow's eyes flutter shut for just a moment before she tries to take in what Regina is trying to show her. "Regina, what—" her breath hitches and Regina watches as David's long fingers slip beneath the band of Snow's panties, tugging slightly until they slip over her hips.

Snow leans back slightly, and Regina's focus falls on her face, her lips parted by shallow breath, eyes pressed tight in concentration. The familiar rage at Snow's soft features makes way for something that burns much _hotter_ in Regina, and makes her own breath catch.

Unbidden, Regina takes in the curve of Snow's neck, traces her shoulders, her breasts, watches her stomach flutter beneath the open shirt before her eyes fall to David's fingers once more, now lifting Snow just enough to pull the cotton panties down to her knees.

Swallowing hard, Regina follows the line back up David's body, noting the muscular curve of his arms, sees the veins move beneath the skin of his forearms as he pulls Snow's body toward his.

Regina takes slow breaths, recognizing her distractibility as an effect of the water. "The River of Aphrodite," she murmurs, knowing her words are falling on deaf ears.

And of course, the two idiots had to stumble across it. Regina stands up, her movement causing the silk of her camisole to brush across her sensitive skin. And of course, Snow's dragged her down as well, with her needy grasping that had left her skin damp.

It's too appropriate for them, Snow selfishly reaching for her, unaware of the consequences.

"Work it out of your systems and get back to camp," Regina bites out, her own frustration mounting as she thinks of her own fate, unable to sate the need that will be rising in her in a matter of minutes. That was already making her skin damp and center throb.

"Wait," Snow leans away from David, her bare breasts pale in the moonlight as the fabric lays discarded behind her. "What are you talking about?"

David looks up at Regina where she stands above them, his eyes dark, and his gaze drifts lazily over her. His interest is not entirely unwanted, not back in Storybrooke, and not now.

Quirking a brow to appear as poised as possible, Regina breathes out heavily. "The River of Aphrodite," she gestures to the waterfall. "Its water works as an aphrodisiac. And the effects won't wear off for days, unless sped up by a shared climax." It's difficult to get the words out, she can feel herself grow wet as she thinks of such intimacy.

"Oh," Snow murmurs, but it dissolves into a whine as David pushes her back and leans forward to mouth a rosy nipple.

"So go ahead and," she bares her teeth in distaste, "_rut_ so that you can get back to camp."

"But I got you wet, too," Snow says, entirely too innocently, and when Regina looks down there's something mischievous in her eyes. It's the effects of the water, of course, but something almost vengeful, too. Perhaps Snow enjoys Regina's embarrassment as much as Regina enjoys hers.

Risking a glance over to David, she sees he has stopped in his motions, instead looking up at her hungrily, his fingers leaving bruises on Snow's thighs.

Regina stands up straighter, shaking her hair back as she takes a step closer, relishing in standing above them both. "You think too much of your little display," she quips, and Snow shakes her head entirely too serious.

"I meant with the water. How do you…" Regina quirks a brow and snorts.

"Well I don't plan to let the pirate touch me, if that's what you think." She swallows hard, purposefully avoiding mention of the other person waiting back at the camp. The thought of Emma sobers her a bit, at the same time it sparks something hot in her belly, and she grits her teeth. "I suppose I'll spend the next few days plotting how to pay you back, of course, when this is all said and done," she replies evenly, but the thought of revenge does little for her at the moment.

Instead she finds herself licking her lips as she stares wantonly at the two almost completely bare before her. In a second Snow is scrambling to stand, slipping from David's grasp as she reaches out a hand toward Regina. Stepping back, she eyes Snow, standing in nothing but her panties, her eyes dark and wild and a chin that is so very much like her daughter's.

"Wait, Regina, I can fix this," she says demurely, and Regina suppresses the urge to snort.

"Fix this? You mean how you think you got me hot and bothered, with a simple touch of your fingers?" Regina bites back the rest, that she did, that seeing David touch her so openly made her want to do so, made her want to take her place, made her confused about everything but the steady arousal that settled in body.

"Yes," Snow breathes, not denying or arguing or anything, before her lips are upon Regina's own, her fingers reaching out to cup her cheeks as though they are girlfriends and not mortal enemies.

It's almost _nice_, she realizes with a grimace. Snow's mouth is sweet and soft and warm, and her grip is gentle but firm, almost cradling. She's pulling Regina closer, holding her as their lips slide easily, and Regina lets herself get lost in the sensations a moment.

Sense starts to filter in, and Regina pushes Snow back, their mouths making a soft _pop_ as they separate, and Regina wipes at her lips, smirking. "Kissing your stepmother in front of your husband, Snow? My, how _depraved_ you've become." Her words are meant to stop Snow at the same time they're meant to ground herself, but she doesn't count on Snow's eyes darkening, her skin flushing prettily across her chest as she slides her hands down to rest on the buttons of her shirt.

"Let me fix this," Snow says softly, but her words are deeper, her eyes holding Regina's as she nods carefully. "Let me fix this," she murmurs again, and Regina's eyes flutter closed as Snow kisses her bottom lip, sucking it between her own and starting to unbutton Regina's shirt.

There are a million reasons this is wrong, and the last thing they need is to add _this_to their hideously tangled history. But Snow's fingers are trembling just a bit, and it's almost endearing, in some twisted way.

Snow's palm brushes against her nipple, hard through the silky material of her shirts, and Regina moans on reflex, her mouth opening beneath Snow's. In an instant her shirt is unbuttoned, dropped to the green grass below them, and Regina can hear movement in the water as Snow walks them back toward the river.

"Snow," David says behind her, and when Regina opens her eyes, David is watching her closely. "What are you doing?" His voice is tight, his jaw clenched as he narrows his eyes.

"Making things right," Snow says, smiling much too friendly at Regina. Regina scoffs at the statement, but her eyes flutter as Snow pulls her camisole up, over her head, and drops it along the edge of the river with the rest of the clothes. "You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever met," Snow says reverently, and it makes Regina's blood boil, thinking of foolish compliments and blind love.

But Snow runs her fingers through Regina's hair, and the movement is soothing, settling. Smug, Regina opens her eyes and smirks at David. "Afraid to share your wife, shepherd?" David's eyes narrow but before he can say anything Snow turns, wraps her arms around David's neck and tugs him down into a deep kiss.

He's naked, Regina can see, now that he's out of the water, and as gorgeous as she'd imagined over the years. His body is strong and he's gentle as he holds Snow to himself. His fingers cup her lower back in a way that Regina can remember, decades ago, back when she had someone to hold her that gently.

David has always reminded her of Daniel, in so many ways she hates to think about, and she wants this suddenly, wants that tenderness and love back, just for a moment.

Snow breaks from his touch, turns and tugs as Regina's pants as she walks to stand behind her. "I can fix this," Snow says once more, brushing gentle hands along her sides, before pushing at Regina's pants, nudging them past round hips. "David," Snow murmurs, and he takes a deep breath before coming to stand directly in front of Regina.

He's hard, she can see, and he swallows guiltily as he steps closer, tracing her curves with his eyes. Snow reaches out for his hand, pulls it to rest on her waist, and Regina can hear her murmuring encouragement as David palms her hips, pushes at her pants until he can reach his hand around and palm her ass through her silk panties.

His fingers bruise, and when he leans forward to kiss her it's _nothing_ like Daniel, nothing like love or comfort. It's distraction, and while there is a sense of disappointment, there is a stronger desire that stokes in her chest, in her belly.

Regina steps forward, digging her nails into David's chest as she feels Snow wrap her arms around her from behind, her mouth wet on her neck as her fingers slip between her legs. While David is the one that reminds her of her love, it is Snow whose motions speak to such a thing, David's instead nothing more than barely disguised lust.

It's appropriate if confusing, but she breathes quickly as David undoes her bra before palming her breasts, Snow's fingers teasing against her clit through the soft material.

Regina's head starts to feel heavy, her thoughts fuzzy as she gives in to the sensation of David's teeth on her neck, Snow's fingers in her hair. They stumble backward a bit, and Snow moves to touch her husband as Regina's leans back against a large rock, pulling her boots and pants off the rest of the way.

As she does, David drops to his knees in front of her, tugging harshly until she is completely bare before them. It's like a gate was opened with how he touches her now, needy, like he can't get enough, and Regina can't stop the smirk that cracks her lips as she looks up at Snow.

Except, the fool is just smiling back, like this is what she wanted, her husband and her enemy, as David pulls her bare thighs apart to taste her. His tongue brushes her clit once, twice, and she groans, deep in her throat. It's _good_, and she watches through hooded eyes as Snow slips her panties off. Snow's chest is moving rapidly, her nipples hard as she takes them between her fingers, watching as David eats Regina out just inches from her.

It's all absurd, but David's tongue thrusts inside of her shallowly as his thumb comes up to brush her clit and she doesn't care. None of it matters, this is the best she's felt in too long, and her fingers bury in David's hair to hold him closer.

But Snow tugs at his shoulder gently, and he leaves her in an instant, cool air brushing over her wet flesh and making her groan dangerously. "What—" Regina sits up, ready to curse them both for daring to start this—make her _want_ this, truly—before she feels Snow tug at her legs, urging her off of the rock and onto the grass.

"Regina, come here," Snow says sweetly, and if Regina wasn't so very close to the edge right now she knows she would send them into the trees with a wave of her hand.

Snow helps Regina down to her knees gently, David palming his wife's breasts possessively and kissing her neck as though making amends for the very actions she initiated. Snow hums happily, and Regina hooks a hand behind her neck, pulling her face close to kiss her, hard.

The action draws a gasp from Snow, but it turns to a moan as Regina slips her hand down Snow's lean body, cupping her center before finding Snow unsurprisingly soaked. "Did that turn you on, dear? To see your husband's mouth on me, tasting me so thoroughly?" Snow moans, and David kneels behind her, a muffled groan coming from his throat as he tugs at Snow's breasts, palming them and dropping kisses to the back of her neck.

"Yes," Snow breathes, opening her eyes to look at Regina just inches from her face as she smirks wickedly.

"Your heart must be growing darker by the second," she taunts, pushing two fingers into Snow, thrusting shallowly as her body trembles.

"Regina, please," she moans, and leans forward blindly, eyes squeezed shut as she kisses Regina deeply, tongue brushing past Regina's full lips.

Regina pulls away, her fingers slipping from Snow with a wet noise, and she reaches up for David's hand, guides it back down to take over. As he begins to move, Regina leans forward, whispers hotly against Snow's ear, "What kind of princess begs her stepmother to fuck her, dear?" her lips curl cruelly, but she is unprepared for Snow gripping her chin hard, and tugging her face back to face her.

"You were never that and we both know it," she says darkly, before letting go and tucking Regina's hair back almost lovingly.

It's enough to snap Regina out of the moment, and with cruel fingers she pinches at Snow's nipples, tugging and rolling as she cries out, her eyes slipping closed. "Open your eyes, dear. Since you enjoyed seeing your husband's tongue inside me so much, I suppose you'd like to see me return the favor."

It's not a question, and Snow licks her lips as she nods, pulling back from Regina just enough to bite her lip over her shoulder at David. "Snow," he swallows, but as Snow moves from between them Regina can see the swollen head of his cock bobbing slightly, his eyes dark as his hands slip from his wife.

Fingers wet with Snow slide over her arm, burying in her hair as Snow leans back on her heels, watching. Regina quirks a challenging brow at David, and his fingers grip her tighter, tugging on her hair and sending a sharp thrill down her spine, her clit throbbing and a breathy gasp falling from her lips.

David smirks, and she knows he's noticed her reaction as his grip becomes firmer. Regina feels Snow's hand run down her spine, resting hotly against her lower back, and the brazenness of Snow's urging is thrilling, noteworthy, and she knows if nothing else this night will remain an ace in the hole should they ever decide to take her son away again.

Pushing David back until he's sitting, Regina leans forward, licking her bottom lip before she freezes, mouth inches above his cock. Her tongue darts out, teasingly, and she can see the strong muscles in his leg twitch before she opens her mouth and closes her lips around the head.

His groan is torturous, and she smirks around the taste of him as her fingers wrap over his length, stroking firmly. David tugs as her head, not-so-gently urging her to take more of him into her mouth, and she looks up at him with a quirk of her brow. His eyes are dark and he tugs again and she can't help but lick the underside of his cock as she feels wetness start to slide down the inside of her thigh.

Before he can groan again Regina sees Snow lean forward, capture his mouth with her own and his hips begin to thrust as he palms Snow's waist, his fingers slipping through her slit to stroke her.

Regina breathes through her nose and holds David's hips down, bobbing her head gently as she takes more of his length into her mouth, stilling as he nears her throat and reaching down to cup his balls with one hand.

His groans become audible again and suddenly Snow's gentle fingers are pushing her hair away from her neck, making the sight of her with David's cock in her mouth visible.

Snow licks her lips and Regina pulls back, David's wet flesh slipping from her mouth and before Regina can breathe Snow is pulling her close with a hand on her lower back. Her fingers press insistently, and she tugs Regina close until her thighs are straddling Snow's.

Regina grimaces as she can feel her wetness saturating Snow's firm thigh, uneasy about letting the other woman know how much she's affected by it all, silly as that may be. But Snow only tugs her closer, pulling on her hips to make Regina grind down on her.

Embarrassing whimpers start to catch in Regina's throat, and she palms Snow's breasts roughly, eliciting a whimper from her swollen lips. Snow's eyes are open, watching Regina closely, and as David leans against Regina, his cock still hard against her back, Snow leans forward, and presses the softest of kisses to Regina's ear.

"I do care about you, you know," she murmurs, and something within Regina snaps. Snow's words feel true but denial springs forward, and she shoves Snow down, until she's lying on the grass beneath her.

"Idiot," she sneers, and Snow shakes her head, reaches out to rest her hands reverently on Regina's hips.

"I always have, Regina."

Regina shakes her head, mussed hair falling around her face as she leans forward, over Snow. "You've always been a foolish girl." Looking over her shoulder, Regina reaches back for David's erection, and guides him toward her, lining him up before she looks back at Snow.

She holds her gaze as David thrusts forward, burying himself deep inside as Regina leans forward with the momentum, her face inches from Snow's. But there is no hurt, no pain in Snow's features. So Regina bites at the bared skin before her, her neck, her chest, her breasts, stomach, thighs.

And when Snow parts her legs with a whimper, and buries her fingers gently in Regina's hair, Regina thrusts two fingers inside of her, mirroring David's actions as she licks and sucks Snow's clit.

Their sounds are barely drowned out by the rushing of the waterfall, and so Regina reaches her free palm up to cover Snow's mouth, and groans against Snow's clit as David thrusts harder. His fingers are surely leaving bruises on her hips, and so she nips at the thin flesh of Snow's thigh; she'll pay for his mistakes, gladly, being true loves and all.

The corruption of their purity, knowing they can never again be so sanctimonious when she'd had them both spread before her like this is more heady than the effects of the water, and Regina can feel her peak nearing.

One of David's hands slips to her clit, rubbing in rough circles that she is certain are nothing like the way he touches Snow. Slipping her fingers from her, Regina licks with the flat of her tongue from the bottom of Snow's slit to suck on her clit, smirking at the scream that gets trapped by her palm.

"Harder," Regina throws over her shoulder, and she can't stop the groan that comes when David smacks her ass, and leans forward to thrust as deep as he can.

She's close, _so close_, and judging by the tremors that have started to take over Snow's body, the younger woman isn't far behind. Regina leans up on her arms, licking her lips of the last traces of Snow, and slides two fingers back inside of her, curling until they meet the fleshy spot that makes her hips jut from the grass.

David thrusts forward, _hard_, and Regina gasps, her hand shooting out to dig into the grass as she feels her climax start low. Snow cries out as Regina's hand falls from her mouth, and as David spanks her again, her skin vibrates and she tosses her head back, crying out as she comes along with Snow.

A moment later and Regina can feel David pull back, feel him come against her thigh, as his fingers loosen on her hips.

It's a long moment of breathing as they all come down. Regina's body aches from the physical effort, and her mind is calming from the lustful fog.

She's tired, she realizes, suddenly, and the near constant panic that has left her tense and too-alert is softened. She'll never admit it in a million years, but their stumble across the river may have helped her focus, may have helped her calm enough to get some much needed sleep.

The acknowledgement is the most she'll ever do in their favor, and with a wave of her hand all three are clean and dressed, hair straightened like nothing ever happened.

David rushes to help Snow stand, and the silence is awkward for a moment before Snow steps forward, into Regina's space. She waits, and Regina eyes her warily.

Snow presses a gentle kiss, nothing more than a peck to her lips, and steps back. Regina feels familiar disdain in her chest at the self-righteous smile on her lips, at the way Snow believes she did Regina a _favor_, and her palm burns as she thinks about conjuring a fireball and ending this here and now.

"I really do care about you, Regina. I always will," she murmurs, as though she's embarrassed to say it in front of David after all that happened. But there is something honest in the way she says it that soothes the fire in her hand, and Regina simply squares her jaw and starts walking back.

"Next time, let me simply use a grooming spell," she gestures to the river, and turns toward the camp.


End file.
